


Divergent Direction

by dylanowiener



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowiener/pseuds/dylanowiener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic very loosely based on the book Divergent. The actual characters of the book have nothing to do with this fanfic. I just chose to throw the One Direction boys into the universe of factions & divergence. enjoy & please give feedback :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *this chapter just kind of introduces the characters and their personalities

 

**LIAM**

In my world, there are five factions: Dauntless (the brave), Candor (the honest), Abnegation (the selfless), Erudite (the intelligent) and Amity (the peaceful). When someone turns 16, we take an aptitude test that decides which faction we belong in. I’m from Amity, but I’ve always felt like I don’t belong here, but I don’t know where I belong. I don’t like fighting, but I feel like the Amity can be cowards. I feel like honesty is something we should all have, but no one really tells the truth (unless you’re from Candor). The Abnegation are selfless. Which would be easy for me. I don’t like being greedy, and I think about others more often than myself. I would never make it to Erudite. It would be impossible. I can barely spell Abnegation and school kind of confuses me.

At school the Amity stay away from other factions to “keep the peace” which I don’t understand. Why would we bother to even fight with anyone from other factions? My best friend here is a kid named Niall. Niall doesn’t belong in Amity, he belongs in Dauntless. He’s brave and he always gets into fights. He gets the peace serum at least once a week. He doesn’t look like a fighter (he’s short and skinny) but he definitely is. I try to keep Niall out of trouble, but he refuses. He’s going to be in Dauntless and he knows it. 

I wish I knew where I belonged.

 

**ZAYN**

Aptitude tests are pointless. We should know where we belong. I belong in Dauntless, simple as that. It’s stupid how everyone worries about it, it’s easy. You sit in a simulation and do what your instincts tell you to do. 

But for some reason the idea of Candor keeps burning in the back of my head.. In school I always get yelled at for speaking my mind. Doesn’t it take bravery to say something that others wouldn’t actually say? But at school, the most arguments I get into are with Candor. Candor fights are different than Dauntless fights. With Dauntless, fights are more physical (someone always ends up with a black eye). But with Candor they’re completely verbal. You say something and the other person says something back. No one yells, we just argue until someone is right. But the fights are always honest fights. It isn’t about someone being better than the other.

What are even the points of factions?

They just make decisions more difficult. 

 

**HARRY**

Dauntless is stupid. It’s just a bunch of people thinking they’re brave, when in all reality it’s just a bunch of cowards shooting guns and “facing their fears”. But I could never leave Dauntless. My family would hate me. My mom and dad are Dauntless leaders. How would they feel if their only son left to join the Amity or Candor? It would embarrass them for life. Even if I chose Dauntless, I would never be able to make it past initiation. Everyone knows that only ten people can actually be Dauntless and the rest are factionless.

_Factionless._

That is the word every Dauntless sixteen year old dreads hearing. 

My friend Zayn is convinced that we’re going to stay in Dauntless and become Dauntless leaders together. 

But what if I decide I don’t want to fake being brave? What if I decide I just want to join Amity and forget about fighting, and guns, and knives and fears?

Most Dauntless kids aren’t supposed to know about fear landscapes, but I do. It’s the part of initiation that none of us are supposed to be able to prepare for. But my parent’s warned me about them. They know I won’t make it past initiation, but they want their kid to be a prodigy.

I don’t want to let them down but I know I will. 

It’s because I’m not brave enough. Or maybe I’m just not the right _type_ of brave. 

 

**LOUIS**

Candor is one of the factions that a lot of people don’t agree with. They don’t agree with being honest all of the time, but I do. But I don’t agree with being _forced_ to be honest. When you grow up in Candor, you’re taught that lies aren’t acceptable, that the truth is the only right thing. Truth serums are scary, so I try to avoid them at all costs. When you lie to someone, the leaders find out and your forced to have a truth serum injected. That’s why not many people lie in Candor. 

I’ve always admired the Dauntless though. I’ve always admired their strength, and their bravery. I don’t think I would ever be strong enough to be in Dauntless. I love how they don’t care what other factions think of them. 

My mom always thought that if I transferred into another faction, it would be Amity. I don’t think I could handle being peaceful. People lie in order to keep the peace, and I don’t lie. 

My aptitude test/Choosing Day is coming up and I know I’ll be staying in Candor. There’s no way I could be anything but honest. 

No point in lying to myself. 

 

**NIALL**

I can’t wait until I leave Amity, but I don’t want to leave Liam. Liam doesn’t know which faction he belongs in and neither do I. I’ve always heard stories of Divergent people. People who are Divergent have an aptitude for more than one faction. I wonder if Liam’s Divergent?

I doubt it. He was probably just born in the wrong faction...like me. I was born for Dauntless. I loved the rush of fighting and sticking up for myself. I don’t look like much, so people don’t expect me to be good at fighting, which is an advantage for me. 

My parent’s are disappointed by me. They’re exactly what Amity is supposed to be: peaceful and fun. They’re the happiest couple on this planet and I hate that I have to leave them. They hate when I have to get the peace serum, though. They hate the peace serum more than fighting. The peace serum does _stuff_ to you. It makes you feel so unlike yourself. Liam hates when I’m on it too. He usually locks me in my room and waits for it to wear off. 

Today’s the day of our aptitude test, so I have to go find Liam and go to the school.

“Liam!” I shout as I run into his room.

“You excited for today?” he shouts at me from his bathroom. 

“I’m excited to be Dauntless,” I laugh. He walks out of his bathroom. He doesn’t look Amity either. He’s tall and pretty muscular. Amity usually look like me, small and short. 

“I’m excited to finally find out which faction I’m going to be in,” he tells me.

We walked out of his room and headed to school. Everyday at school I watch the Dauntless, and he watches all of the factions. 

“I’m excited to finally leave this place too,” I laugh

He just nods and keeps walking. 

We sit down at the Amity table and wait for our names to be called for our tests. 

“From Amity: Niall Horan and Liam Payne,” an Erudite volunteer calls for us. 

Here we go.


	2. Testing.

 

**ZAYN**

I hear two kids from Amity get called up for their aptitude test and I see Harry tense up slightly. He doesn’t know which faction he belongs in, but I know he hates Dauntless. Even though his parent’s are Dauntless prodigies, he didn’t get their Dauntless talents. He’s skinny and tall with a giant mop of curly hair. 

“Don’t be nervous, Harry. We’ll be fine. Maybe now you’ll know where you belong,” I whisper to him, hoping no one else hears me. 

“I’m not nervous,” he snaps at me. I just shrug and let him think what he wants. 

“From Dauntless: Harry Styles and Zayn Malik,” an Abnegation volunteers calls for us. 

“Let’s go,” I laugh. 

As I enter the testing room, I don’t feel nervous. I kind of feel relieved. I’m going to get some conviction. 

“Zayn Malik?” the testing lady asks me. 

“That’s me,” I smile. 

“I can tell you’re Dauntless. You’re not nervous. I’m Sarah and I’ll be your tester,” she tells me as she starts set up the test.

“How does this work?” I ask, looking at the wires.

“You’ll find out,” she tells me.

The room goes dark.

“Good luck, Zayn,” Sarah says.

It begins. 

**HARRY**

My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I enter the simulation. My tester told me not to be nervous, but I am. All of the sudden I’m sitting in at a table, on the table is some cheese and a knife.

“CHOOSE!” a lady screams at me. The only Dauntless instincts I have kick in and I choose the knife, but it doesn’t feel right. 

The simulation dissolves and I hear growling behind me. I have to kill the dog with the knife. There’s no way in hell I’m killing a dog. I drop the knife and the simulation dissolves again. It’s happening so fast.

I’m on a bus next to a random factionless man reading a newspaper. I recognize the man on the newspaper.

“Who is this?!” the factionless man yells at me suddenly.

“I don’t know,” I start to cower. I don’t like confrontation.

“Yes you do! It could save my life!” he yells even louder, leaning towards me.

“No I don’t!” I yell and the simulation dissolves. I hate fighting. But I knew I shouldn’t have told him, something bad would have happened.

I’m back in the room with my tester, whose name I never learned. I’m still shaking. I hated that. 

“Well, what’s the verdict?” I ask the tester.

“Amity,” he tells me. 

“Amity?” I ask, I don’t think I heard correctly.

“Yes, sir,” he answers. “You can go now. Go home and think about what you’re going to do.”

I get up and go out. 

_Amity._

**ZAYN**

My simulation was easy, I killed the dog with the knife but I didn’t tell the guy who the man on the newspaper was. 

“Well?” I ask Sarah.

“Dauntless,” she smiles.

I nod my head with pride. I knew I was Dauntless, there was no question about it. Now I just have to make it through Choosing Day. 

I get up and go out and I see Harry messing around with his hair at the table. I’m not allowed to ask him about his results, but curiosity was killing me.

“So, what did you get?” I whisper as I sit down.

“None of your business,” he sighs.

I end the conversation. He didn’t get Dauntless, and I can tell. 

**LOUIS**

As usual, in my aptitude test I told the man on the bus the truth, which was a major Candor deciding factor. But I also killed the dog, which I was surprised that I did.

“Dauntless,” my tester tells me.

“What?” I almost shout.

“You killed the dog. A Candor wouldn’t kill a dog. You only told the truth because you raised that way. Your result was Dauntless. Go home and decide what to do. And good luck and the Choosing,” they tell me. 

“But-” I argue.

“You’re Dauntless.” 

“I can’t be Dauntless! Have you seen Dauntless members?! They’re huge! They jump off of trains and-” I insist.

“There’s more to bravery than strength,” they assure me. “Good luck, Louis.”

_How in the hell did I get Dauntless?_

I sat down at the Candor table and put my head in my hands. 

Am I really brave enough to choose Dauntless?

**NIALL**

I killed the dog. I felt guilty, but I would rather have it be it than me. 

“What are the results?” I ask the tester.

“Simple. You’re Dauntless,” he tells me. “It’s not often you get a Dauntless from an Amity,” He laughs.

“I knew it,” I laugh.

“Why do you want to be Dauntless so bad? There’s more than fighting to being brave. Bravery is hard,” he warns me.

“But your test proved it. I belong in Dauntless,” I argue.

“The test shows you nothing,” he whispers. He didn’t want me to hear him.

“What was that?” I ask, hoping I heard right.

“Nothing,” he coughs. “Good luck tomorrow.”

I nod my head and begin to leave. 

_The test shows you nothing._

I wonder what Liam got then?

**LIAM**

“Good luck,” the tester tells me as I go into the simulation.

“Is it hard?” I ask her.

She just shakes her head and the simulation starts.

I’m sitting at a table and there’s some cheese and a knife.

“CHOOSE!” a lady screams at me.

I don’t like knives, but why would I need cheese? If there’s a knife, there must be danger. The cheese is pointless, so I take the knife. The room dissolves and I hear growling behind me. There’s a dog and I know I’m supposed to kill it, but I can’t. I drop the knife and the simulation dissolves again.

I’m on a bus with a factionless man who is reading a newspaper. 

“Who is this?” he shouts at me, pointing to the man on the paper.

“I don’t know,” I answer, not looking at me.

“IT COULD SAVE MY LIFE,” he shouts, close to my face.

It could save his life...but what if it’s not the right thing to do?  
“I know who it is,” I answer. The simulation dissolves and I wake up to my tester looking confused.

“What?” I ask her.

“That was weird,” she says, breathless. 

“What was weird?” I ask again.

“You chose the knife, which cancelled out Amity, but you didn’t choose the dog which should cancelled out Dauntless, and you told the truth on the bus, which is a Candor trait...” she starts.

“What?” I urge her on, frustrated.

“You’re Divergent.”


End file.
